Daddy's Little Girl
by Dellcat
Summary: Anakin leaves the Temple and the Order to support Padme while she's pregnant, and leaves Ahsoka behind...A year later he realizes his mistake, and comes back for his little girl...


**AN- Okay so this is based on the song Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J. I love this song and thought it would fit in here PERFECTLY! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters or the song**

Ahsoka sat on her bed with her head hanging. The previous week, she had found out that her friend, Padme Amidala, was pregnant with her master, Anakin Skywalker's, child. He instantly said he was leaving the order to go support his wife. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." she said miserably, and the door slid open.

Her master stepped in, setting his suitcase down with a heavy thump by the door. "Come here Snips." he said solemnly.

The young girl stood and dragged her feet across the floor, hoping that the longer she stalled, the longer he'd be there. She practically collapsed into his arms, tears pouring down her face. "Why are you leaving me?" she sobbed.

"Ahsoka…I need to be there for Padme…" he said, stroking her headtails.

" But I need you here too."

"Ahsoka…You know you're my world." he said softly. And she was. She was like a daughter to him, someone he needed to be safe.

"And she's your universe." she said bitterly ripping away and stumbling over to the bed where she collapsed in a heap. "Please…I'll do anything to keep you here with me." she pulled her knees tight to her chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head and rocking back and forth, cradling the young girl in his arms. She clung to him desperately, crying.

"Shh.. Baby Girl you'll be fine…" he tried to reassure Ahsoka.

She shook her head. "No I won't! No one will train me. I'll be left here forever…Because you left me behind!" she sobbed.

He sighed, defeated. "Ahsoka I'm sorry…I have to go now."

He pressed his lips to her forehead one last time before he pried himself from her grip, picked up his suitcase, and left. And Ahsoka realized one thing that proved he didn't care; he didn't look back once.

:::::S::::T::::A::::R::::W::::A::::R::::S:::::

Anakin dropped his suitcase by the door of Padme's apartment. His pregnant wife ran into his arms, but noticed his troubled expression.

"Ani what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ahsoka isn't taking this very well…" he said solemnly. "She thinks I don't care about her enough to stay with her."

"You could have brought her with you." Padme said matter-o'-factley. She seamed almost upset about the fact he had abandoned her.

"Padme she is destined to be a great JedI. I will not deprive her of that."

"Even YOU didn't want to train her Ani!"

"She had said no one would want to train her, and she'd be left alone…"

"Ani!" she scolded. "You left her after that?" she sounded almost furious now.

"Padme you need me here."

"And she needs you."

Anakin sighed and sat down on the couch. Padme sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Only two more weeks…" she said, changing the subject.

"I know…" he said, placing a hand on her stomach. She kissed his cheek and they dosed.

"They'll be the luckiest child in the galaxy."

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddyyyyy!" the little girl said, bouncing up and down, tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes Leia…?" he asked wearily as Padme came in carrying Luke.

"Tell me a stowy bout youw padawan…"

Anakin sighed. "She was amazing. She was my baby girl before you came along…" he said, tapping her nose. "I miss her…She was brave, sweet, kind-hearted…"

He stood up. "Padme I'm going back to the Temple." he said suddenly.

"Anakin you said you left to supp-"

"I'm not going back for that." he interrupted. "I'm going to seam someone."

He opened the door.

"Ani?" Padme said.

He turned around, halfway in the room.

"Bring her back this time."

He nodded and left

::::S::::T::::A::::R::::W::::A:::::R::::S:::::

Ahsoka sat at her desk, scribbling a note to Master Plo should he come looking for her. She was running away. She detached her padawan braid and laid it on the note. She opened the window and stood on the sill, ready to leave when her door flew open. She turned to see her Master standing there.

"Ahsoka…What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!" she snapped. "You left me and no one has come forward to train me!" tears were in her eyes. "I told you that no one would, and you left anyway!"

"Ahsoka…" he said quietly. "Padme and I have been talking…We want you to come with us…"

She looked at him, eyes hopeful, before shaking her head and setting her face in stone. "You left me."

"Ahsoka please listen to me! You're my little girl…Please."

And despite her feelings she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. He hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head, and then he said five words that made her realize that she had been wrong about everything.

"I love you Baby Girl."

_She was Daddy's Little Girl…Mmmmmmm….._

**Well there it is…I have a surprise for you…Keep coming to my profile to see… ;)**


End file.
